A projector device comprising a camera which photographs an object to be photographed mounted upon a mounting stand, and which projects a picture photographed by the camera upon a screen or the like, is known (refer to Patent Reference #1).
Patent Reference #1:
    Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2001 251476.